1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding process and, more particularly, to a molding process for forming a mold which will subsequently produce articles for furniture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The state of the prior art is fully spelled out in U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,627. That patent, in addition to describing the solid silicone rubber molds, describes a composite silicone rubber mold having a vacuum formed sheet silicone rubber surface and a foamed polymeric backing.
The method herein, through the use of a sprayable silicone rubber compound, will provide greater mold detail over that which can be secured from a vacuum formed sheet. A sprayable silicone rubber compound will permit a build-up of material at weak points of the mold contour to reinforce the silicone rubber surface at those points where it is subject to great stress. Finally, the use of a solid backing permits the composite mold to better simulate a solid silicone rubber mold. A foam backing, if rigid, would be difficult to use with undercut areas of the mold and, if made flexible to overcome this problem, then it would be compressible and result in problems holding tolerances in the finished furniture article.